paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
◾the match box (the tinder box by Hans c. Anderson paw patrol style)
this is my all time favorite H.C.A. tale but i thought i could make it a little better. ps no editing with out asking first Marshall+skye4502 (talk) 20:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Cast *the Soldier - Chase *the Princess - Skye *the kindest dog - Marshall *the strongest dog - Rocky *the meanest dog - brutus *the maid - Tundra *the worlock cat - ace the cat *the queen - Nan *the old king - unknown pup changes main story once opon a time in a kingdom full of cats and dogs it was a happy kingdom the king was a just dog and kind to. the queen was very beautiful and kind.many were jealous of the king not only because he had a great kingdom but also a wonderful queen. one day a evil warlock cat saw the queen's beauty a wanted her for himself. At that time queen was pregent with a daughter, the king and her were delighted but there happiness would not last for at that moment the warlock and his forces of the night were marching on the castle. they stormed the castle and killed the king and all his dukes then the warlock crowned himself king. then the queen went into labor and her child was born. at her christening a man spoke a prophecy 'that the princess would marry the kindest dog in the kingdom'. when the warlock heard this he had the man killed before the man could explain he did not know what came over him. then he ordered that the princess would never leave the castle until he found a suitable husband for her. at this the poor queen wept til her eyes hurt she prayed that a hero would come and save them from this evil cat. there came a soldier marching down the highway one-two one-two. He had his knapsack on his back his sword at his side as he came home from the wars. he saw a old cat witch as he marched. she called him over to her "good evening, soldier" she said. "What a fine sword you've got there, and what a big knapsack. You are a real soldier, and you shall have money as much as you please" "that's very kind of you old witch" said the soldier "you see that big tree" she pointed to a tree near them "it's hollow all the way to the roots. climb to the top of the trunk and you'll find a hole which you can let yourself down deep under the tree. I'll tie a rope around your middle, so that when you call me I can pull you up again." she said "what will i do down under the tree" the soldier asked he was not sure he could tust this witch or any witch for that matter "fetch money" the witch said. "Listen. When you touch bottom you'll find yourself in a great hall. It is very bright there, because more than a hundred lamps are burning. By their light you will see three doors. Each door has a key in it, so you can open them all. "If you walk into the first room, you'll see a large chest in the middle of the floor. On it sits a dog, he is the kindest dog in the kingdom. But don't worry about that. I'll give you my blue checked apron to spread out on the floor. Snatch up that dog and set him on my apron. Then you can open the chest and take out as many pieces of money as you please. They are all copper "But if silver suits you better, then go into the next room. There sits a dog he is the strongest dog in the kingdom. But don't you care about that. Set the dog on my apron while you line your pockets with silver. "Maybe you'd rather have gold. You can, you know. You can have all the gold you can carry if you go into the third room. The only hitch is that there on the money-chest sits a dog, he is the meanest dog you will ever meet. That's the sort of dog he is. But never you mind how fierce he is. Just set him on my apron and he'll do you no harm as you help yourself from the chest to all the gold you want." "That suits me," said the soldier. "But what do you get out of all this, you old witch? I suppose that you want your share." "No indeed," said the witch. "I don't want a penny of it. All I ask is for you to fetch me an old match box that my grandmother forgot the last time she was down there." "Good," said the soldier. "Tie the rope around me." "Here it is," said the witch, "and here's my blue checked apron." The soldier climbed up to the hole in the tree and let himself slide through it, hindfeet foremost down into the great hall where the hundreds of lamps were burning, just as the witch had said. Now he threw open the first door he came to. There sat a dog with a kind smile. "Hello," the dog said. "Hello, friend. How did you come to be here?" the soldier asked, wondering why any dog would spend his life in a hole. "Oh well, a few years ago a old cat asked me to watch over her copper for her and i being as kind as i am agread to watch over it" the kind dog said. "Oh" the soldier said pulling out the apron. "Oh, that old thing hold on" the kind dog said then he got up and stretched then walked over to the apron then laid down on it. The soldier took out all the coppers that his pockets could hold. He shut the chest then the kind dog climbed back on the chest. "Good bye soldier" the dog said as the soldier made for the second room. "good bye kind friend" the soldier said as he left. in the next room a huge dog sat there on a chest "hello there" the soldier said "Hello soldier, i am the strongest dog there is but what is strengh when you are a slave" the strong dog said "well i can't say it's worth much then" the soldier said as he laid the apron down then he lifted the dog on to it "but why are you a slave friend" "it started a few years ago, this old cat asked me to gard her silver i refused so she cursed me so now must obey her and those with her magic" the dog said the soldier opened the chest. When he saw the chest brimful of silver, he threw away all his coppers and filled both his pockets and knapsack with silver alone. Then he went into the third room leaving the strong dog alone. "stand back stranger" a huge evil looking dog warned the soldier. "Good evening," the soldier said, and saluted, for such a dog he had never seen before. "show the apron or die soldier" the mean dog ordered. "oh, of course" the solder said as he set the apron down and reached for him, the mean dog growled low as he was moved to the witch's apron. "So whats your story?" the soldier asked him as he opened the chest What a sight! Here was gold and to spare. He could buy out all Copenhagen with it. He could buy all the cake-woman's sugar pigs, and all the tin soldiers, whips, and rocking horses there are in the world. Yes, there was really money! In short order the soldier got rid of all the silver coins he had stuffed in his pockets and knapsack, to put gold in their place. Yes sir, he crammed all his pockets, his knapsack, his cap, and his boots so full that he scarcely could walk. Now he was made of money. "my story" the dog said "i was the greatest bank robber of our time then one day i told a ugy old cat to give her money she said 'what kind do you wish' i told her gold she replied "then you shall have all the gold you wish' then she cursed me the forever gard this gold" Putting the dog back on the chest he banged out the door and called up through the hollow tree "Pull me up now, old witch." "Have you got the match box?" asked the witch. "Confound the match box," the soldier shouted. "I clean forgot it." When he fetched it, the witch hauled him up. There he stood on the highroad again, with his pockets, boots, knapsack and cap full of gold. "What do you want with the match box?" he asked the old witch not sure should trust her after what he had seen. "None of your business," she told him. "You've had your money, so hand over my match box." "Nonsense," said the soldier. "I'll take out my sword and I'll cut your head off if you don't tell me at once what you want with it." "I won't," the witch screamed at him. So he cut her head off. There she lay dead! But he tied all his money in her apron, slung it over his shoulder, stuck the tinder box in his pocket, and struck out for town. It was a splendid town. He took the best rooms at the best inn, and ordered all the good things he liked to eat, for he was a rich man now because he had so much money. The servant who cleaned his boots may have thought them remarkably well worn for a man of such means, but that was before he went shopping. Next morning he bought boots worthy of him, and the best clothes. Now that he had turned out to be such a fashionable gentleman, people told him all about the history of the town and how the evil warlock had killed their great king and what a pretty queen and princess they had in their kingdom "Where can I see them?" the soldier inquired. "You can't see them at all," everyone said. "they live in a great copper castle inside all sorts of walls and towers. Only the King can come in or go out of it, for it's been foretold that the Princess will marry a the kindest dog in the kingdom. The King would much rather she married someone as cruel as he is." "I'd like to see her just the same," the soldier thought. But there was no way to manage it, Now he lived a merry life. He went to the theatre, drove about in the King's garden, and gave away money to poor people. This was to his credit, for he remembered from the old days what it feels like to go without a penny in your pocket. Now that he was wealthy and well dressed, he had all too many who called him their friend and a genuine gentleman. That pleased him But he spent money every day without making any, and wound up with only two coppers to his name. He had to quit his fine quarters to live in a small room on the top floor, clean his own boots, and mend them himself with a darning needle. None of his friends came to see him, because there were too many stairs to climb. One evening when he sat in the dark without even enough money to buy a candle, he suddenly remembered there was a candle end in the match box that he had picked up when the witch sent him down the hollow tree (it was a big match box). He got out the match box, and the moment he struck sparks from the match of it his door burst open and there stood the kind dog from down under the tree. "What, is my friend's command?" the dog said "What's this?" said the soldier. "Have I got the sort of match box that call you and the others? Please go and get me some money," he asked the kind dog. Zip! The dog was gone. Zip! He was back again, with a bag full of copper in his mouth. Now the soldier knew what a remarkable match box he had. Strike it once and there was the dog from the chest of copper coins. Strike it twice and here came the dog who had the silver. Three times brought the dog who guarded gold. Back went the soldier to his comfortable quarters. Out strode the soldier in fashionable clothes. Immediately his friends knew him again, because they liked him so much. Then the thought occurred to him, "Isn't it odd that no one ever gets to see the Princess? They say she's very pretty, but what's the good of it as long as she stays locked up in that large copper castle with so many towers? Why can't I see her? Where's my match box?" He struck a light and, zip! came the kind dog. "It certainly is late," said the soldier. "Practically midnight. But I do want a glimpse of the Princess, if only for a moment." "I'll be back soon" the kind dog said then zip he was gone. The dog entered the copper castle and walked quietly into the princess's bed chamber then he put her on his back and walked off back to the soldier On the way she awoke "huh, who are you" she asked the kind dog. "A friend" was all the dog said smiling kindly She then closed her eyes and well asleep again then the kind dog carried her up the stairs to the solders room. She was sound asleep, and so pretty that everyone could see she was a Princess. The soldier couldn't keep from kissing her, because he was every inch a soldier. Then the dog took the Princess home. before the dog left he could not help kissing her as well, then went back to the chest of cooper. Next morning when the warlock and the Queen were drinking their tea, the Princess told them about the strange dream she'd had-all about a common dog and a soldier. She had ridden on dogs back and the soldier and the dog had both kissed her. "the dog was so kind" she said with a glint i her eye. "that's a pretty tale dear" the Queen said The Warlock didn't not like this, he wanted the princess to marry someone cruel like him, and the thought that a kind dog could just walk in the castle and take the princess away angered him. So the next night one of maids was under orders to sit by the Princess's bed, and see whether this was a dream or something else altogether. The soldier was longing to see the pretty Princess again, so the kind dog came by night to take her up and away as fast as he could run. But the old lady pulled on her storm boots and ran right after them. When she saw them disappear into a large house she thought, "Now I know where it is," and drew a big cross on the door with a piece of chalk. Then she went home to bed, and before long the dog brought the Princess home too then kissed her and left. But when the dog saw that cross marked on the soldier's front door, he got himself a piece of chalk and cross-marked every door in the town. This was a clever thing to do, because now the maid couldn't tell the right door from all the wrong doors he had marked. Early in the morning along came the Warlock and Maid, and all the officers, to see where the Princess had been. "Here it is," said the Warlock when he saw the first cross mark. "No, my king. There it is," said the Maid who was looking next door. "Here's one, there's one, and yonder's another one!" said they all. Wherever they looked they saw chalk marks, so they gave up searching. The warlock, who detourmened to find the house thought up a idea he took out a pair of gold scissors, cut out a piece of silk, and made a neat little bag. He filled it with fine buckwheat flour and tied it on to the Princess's back. Then he pricked a little hole in it so that the flour would sift out along the way, wherever the Princess might go. Again the kind dog came in the night, took the Princess on his back, and ran with her to the soldier. The kind dog didn't notice how the flour made a trail from the castle right up to the soldier's door, but as he left the house the princess awoke. the kind dog could not hide the fact that he loved her. "will you marry me" the kind dog asked her "yes" the princess said then they left the kingdom never to be seen by anyone in that land again. but in the morning it was all too plain to the King and Queen just where their daughter had been. They took the soldier and they put him in prison. There he sat. It was dark, and it was dismal, and they told him, "Tomorrow is the day for you to hang." That didn't cheer him up any, and as for his match box he'd left it behind at the inn. In the morning he could see through his narrow little window how the people all hurried out of town to see him hanged. He heard the drums beat and he saw the soldiers march. In the crowd of running people he saw a shoemaker's boy in a leather apron and slippers. The boy galloped so fast that off flew one slipper, which hit the wall right where the soldier pressed his face to the iron bars. "Hey there, you shoemaker's boy, there's no hurry," the soldier shouted. "Nothing can happen till I get there. But if you run to where I live and bring me my match box, I'll give you four coppers. Put your best foot foremost." The shoemaker's boy could use four coppers, so he rushed the match box to the soldier, and-well, now we shall hear what happened! Outside the town a high gallows had been built. Around it stood soldiers and many hundred thousand people. The King and Queen sat on a splendid throne, opposite the judge and the whole council. The soldier already stood upon the ladder, but just as they were about to put the rope around his neck he said the custom was to grant a poor criminal one last small favor. He wanted to smoke a pipe of tobacco-the last he'd be smoking in this world. The King couldn't refuse him, so the soldier struck fire from his match box, once-twice-and a third time. Zip! There stood the strong and mean dogs, but not the kind one the soldier wondered later on why had not come. "Help me. Save me from hanging!" said the soldier. Those dogs took the judges and all the council, some by the leg and some by the nose, and tossed them so high that they came down broken to bits. "please no i will give you jewels or gold anything you want!" the warlock said "Freedom" the mean dog said. then he threw the warlock up with the others Then the soldiers and the people shouted, "Soldier, be our King and marry the pretty Princess." "but we is the princess?" the solder asked "we thought you knew" the Queen said. "we must search for her" the solder said and the people searched the kingdom but found no trace of her or the kind dog but while the solder and the queen were searching for her they fell in love with each other and when they returned they married and had many children. And the soldier freed the strong dog from his spell but didn't free the mean dog for he was to evil to run free the strong dog married the maid that had been forced to sit by the princess's bed. And all the witchs where driven out of the kingdom and peace returned to the kingdom the end Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon